


Buffy Challenge --- Slayer - Reign in Blood

by TieDyeJackson



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:04:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TieDyeJackson/pseuds/TieDyeJackson
Summary: Couldn't really find a place to issue challenges so I decided just to post this and see if it sticks. I'm horrible at completing long stories so when I get a good idea that seems bigger than a one shot I like to float it out there.





	

You know what was lame … Angel’s Curse … for years I thought what kinda sucky curse is that … well I was sitting here today and thinking what could have been a worse punishment for Angel and then it clicked… what if it wasn’t Angel that lost their soul but the person that made him experience that moment of happiness …. Buffy is a soulless living slayer who decides Sunnydale owes her … You can have her stay evil or be redeemed by something or the other after a while but for the first little bit we got Whirlwind 2.0 featuring Buffy, Spike and Dru.


End file.
